In Frame
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: Steve takes Bucky on a date in Old Town.


**Warnings**: post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, fluff, slight reference to risqué photos

* * *

They'd spent their day in Old Town, started their morning on a guided tour of the GW National Masonic Temple and ended their day-trip with an early dinner and a gorgeous view of the Potomac.

Steve had taken him to all the points of interest, spending most of their time in the Athenaeum and the Torpedo Factory when they weren't walking along King Street or sitting down to eat. Bucky spent more time watching Steve's eyes light up over the art exhibits than he did checking out the art. Steve hadn't been drawing as much as he remembered; 30s Steve's fingertips were always messy with charcoal, cheeks and forehead often smudged black. While in the Athenaeum, Steve actually sat down on one of the visitor's benches and pulled out his pocket-sized notebook to sketch.

He couldn't keep the grin off his face as he circled the gallery, happy that Steve found some sort of inspiration to flex a talent that Bucky knew Steve was proud of.

Steve blushed when they sat down for lunch, showing him the few sketches he'd done, most of Bucky in profile, face delicately shaded. He'd teased Steve over Steve's fixation on his face.

"Like _anyone_ would be enamored by your mug; you're delusional," answered Steve, hurriedly chugging down his lemonade and wiping his face with his napkin.

Bucky smirked and knocked his foot against Steve's, eyebrow quirking when Steve grinned and curled their fingers together under the table. Steve kept a hold of his hand for the rest of their outing. When they received a few disgusted stares, Steve squeezed his fingers tighter and pulled him closer; he smiled widely and ducked his head at anyone that so much as offered them a _hint_ of a smile.

Steve held both of his hands, catching whichever was closest whenever they let go of one another.

Bucky'd been tempted to activate his hologram before they went out, didn't want to freak out the populace of Alexandria with his enhanced metal arm.

"Should I?" he asked Steve that morning, quietly spoken words pulling Steve's attention away from his assortment of ball caps.

"Should you what, Buck?"

Bucky shrugged and casually lifted his left arm, Steve's brow furrowing momentarily before Steve's eyes went soft.

Steve grabbed his prosthetic hand and squeezed. "It's your choice, Bucky."

He chose not to, Steve's encouraging smile as they left the apartment making him cuff Steve on the back of the head. Nobody said a thing about his prosthetic. His metal arm got the occasional glance of interest before the observer's face went sympathetic and assuming, thoughts heading overseas to service members affected by IEDs and severe battle casualties. Bucky nodded back in acknowledgment; it wasn't the most recent war that took his arm, but he got acknowledgment in return and that was enough.

They waited for the Metro, now, great view of Old Town as they stood upon the elevated platform of the King Street Metro. The sun set off behind the Masonic Temple, soft lighting throwing Steve's profile in shadow. Bucky grinned at the sight, Steve looking pleased and _content_ as they stood together.

"You look extra gorgeous today, I tell you that?" he asked, head tipping slightly as he looked Steve over.

"_Buck_," said Steve turning fully toward him, lips pulling up at the corners as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Bucky grinned even bigger, hurriedly pulling up the camera on his phone and capturing Steve in that moment. He brushed his thumb over Steve's digital face, blue National's cap bringing out the hue of Steve's eyes, muscles defined underneath his well-fitting Henley.

"An absolute _doll_," he teased, waving the screen in Steve's direction, clutching the smartphone tightly between his fingers when Steve advanced on him and stilled his hand so Steve could look.

"Idiot," huffed Steve, taking the mobile from Bucky and looking closely at the picture of himself. "I'm impressed with the quality of this camera," he said, tilting his head, "even more impressed by your framing; this has a great composition, Buck."

"Shut your trap," answered Bucky, laughing and pocketing his phone. He wrapped one arm around Steve's waist and tugged him close, slapping the bill of Steve's ball cap before Steve buried his face against his shoulder. "You planned a mean date, Stevie."

"I'm pleased you enjoyed yourself," said Steve sincerely.

The lights lining the edge of the platform flashed and the metro approached, stopping with a squeal of brakes and release of exhaust. Steve made sure it was the correct color line and dropped his arm around Bucky's waist, waiting for the passengers to depart before pulling Bucky into the closest car. He kept Bucky hooked in his arm as they sat together, car empty enough that he didn't feel bad for taking two seats when someone else might need them.

Bucky sprawled next to him, metal arm resting along the seatback, head tilted against the window. Shadows flickered across Bucky's face as the metro shuddered along the track. Steve grinned at Bucky when Bucky covered the hand on his hip. He felt the shape of Bucky's phone in his pocket and worked it out of Bucky's jeans.

"What're you doin'?"

Steve let Bucky pluck the mobile from his fingers and he shifted closer to Bucky. He removed his hat and set it in his lap, smiling as he said, "We don't have too many pictures of the two of us together."

"There's a folder on your laptop that says otherwise," said Bucky, smirking at Steve's blush, "I mean all of Wilson's candids, Stevie."

"Well get a good one of us, anyway." Steve pressed against Bucky's side and wrapped his arm around Bucky's shoulders, pulling him close as Bucky programmed the camera so it was front-facing.

"Alright, ready?" asked Bucky, angling his phone and making sure they were both in frame.

"Yeah, on three," said Steve, starting at one and grinning after he said three, Bucky leaning in and kissing his temple before the shutter clicked. He took the phone and thumbed to the gallery.

"Good enough for you, Steve?"

"Yeah, wise guy," said Steve, small smile curling the corners of his mouth as he looked down at their picture. He looked back up at Bucky, "It's perfect."


End file.
